Nappa vs Goku
by Veiana
Summary: I got the idea for this fic from one of the episodes....so yeah...it's great. My sister wrote most of it so it should really be good, but there is only one way to tell me Review! please..


Okay, here is an idea for a one-shot that I got from watching the episode Lesson Number One. Most of the lines are directly from the episode (not the old one that they showed a long time ago, the new one that they showed). Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't not own Dragonball Z even though I (like many other fans) wish I did. Oh and most of the lines to this fic are from the dubbed version.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWX**

Nappa vs. Goku

"I hate you!" Is all Nappa could muster at the time because of all the rage he had in him.

"You hate losing. Your not used to fighting someone stronger than you." Goku points out calmly.

After registering what Goku had just said, Nappa got even angrier. "Your not stronger than me you little runt! Your strength was tested when you were a baby! You're a third class saiyan! I'm a saiyan elite! YOU LOW-CLASS DOG!"

Vegeta decides to intervene so the match can continue. "Nappa! Don't be a fool! Calm down! How do you expect to win when you so mad you can't even see straight! Now settle down! Use your head!"

Nappa breathes in and out a few times; and finally calms down.

"Alright Kakarrot…round two."

"_His skills are way beyond what they should be. I don't understand it."_ Thought Vegeta as he watched the match; which was about to begin again.

"You may have gotten lucky with a couple of fancy moves; but now I'm going to tear you apart." Nappa bodly states as he prepares for his next move.

"I'm ready when you are. It's your move." Goku says too calmly for Nappa or Vegeta's liking.

"Your time is up Kakarrot," warns Nappa.

Vegeta continues to wait impatiently for Nappa to move. _"That idiot has no idea what he is up against. I'm sure I'll have to clean up his mess."_

Nappa and Goku continue to stare at each other, waiting for the other to make one false move, but none are made. As they stare the wind decides to blow to add to the dramatic effect. A tumbleweed is blown across the battlefield by the wind to add to the Western feel. In turn, Nappa decides to add in some suspense as well by laughing at Goku.

**123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789**

"Why did they stop?" Krillin asks the son of his best friend.

"I don't know." Gohan replies, not looking away from the two enemies once.

**123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789**

Meanwhile at Kame House, a few friends of our hero are watching the match on Baba's crystal ball.

"Uh oh, the ugly guy is smiling about something." Oolong- who was sitting near Puar- pointed out.

Suddenly, Bulma jumps up. "Oooooh! I can't take it! Goku wipe that smile right off his face!" She prepares to backhand the ball while Baba attempts to stop her, "No! Don't!" Bulma ignores her and hits the ball to the other side of the room. Baba panics and quickly hurries over to her ball to make sure it's not broken.

"You fool! Why'd you go and do that?" Baba yells at Bulma.

Bulma, in turn, walks over to her and shouts back. "Nevermind! I did it because I felt like it! So there!"

"You should learn to respect your elders!"

"Well you should learn not to shower people when your trying to make a point! That breath of your isn't kissing fresh you know!"

Roshi, getting fed up with there constant arguing, intervenes. "Ladies please! I think we're all a little high-strung! Let's try to calm down."

"Yeah, besides we're missing all the action.Goku could be in trouble for all we know…" Oolong blurts out, looking towards them.

Bulma glares at him, and begins yelling again. "He's not going to be in any trouble, you'll see! Goku's fine!" She turns to the crystal ball, "Now let's see if we can get this thing to work!" Acting as if it was a television set, Bulma starts hitting part of it trying to get it to work. "Where's the picture!" She hits it once more, "C'mon!"

Baba, not liking her crystal ball being hit yells (A/n There is a lot of yelling going on in the fic), "Hey! It's not a television set!"

Roshi, once again getting fed up, stands up and starts making his way towards the two crazed females. "Alright, that enough! This has gone to far girls! Remember that your guests in this house…!"

By now the author became to lazy to write down what is said, as it has nothing to do with the story other than the fact that Roshi somehow ends up on top of the crystal ball. Just has Roshi gets on it it starts becoming very staticy.

"I think we might have broken it…." Bulma points out while trying to make out what was going on.

"No….there is a disturbance in the earth's energy." Baba says.

**123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789**

The scene then changes to a close up on Nappa; while he looks as though he is straining himself trying to do something.

"_Now he's getting serious."_ Goku watched his incompetent adversary carefully. Althought he is pretty incompetent himself….

Nappa comes up with a plan….then laughs yet again. He puts that plan into motion by moving his rook near Goku's bishop.

"No Nappa! Don't do that! That puts your rook right in the bishop's range!" Vegeta panics as he tries to point out where Nappa's master plan is going wrong.

"But how is his little priest man supposed to beat my fortress?"

Goku proceeds to show Nappa how by moving the bishop right where his rook once was.

"Yeah! Go daddy! You can beat him!" Gohan jumps up, cheering on his father.

Goku sure had a lot of emotional support from his friends. While on the opposing team Vegeta was screaming at Nappa for not listening; and Nappa, well he was still trying to get used to the fact that the little "priest man" beat his fortress.

The match between Goku and Nappa continued for awhile, seeing as both aren't to bright when it came to these kinds of things. The only eventful things were Nappa losing many more of his men, gaining a headache and Goku deciding to move the "horse piece" in the direction Krillin told him not to move it. Thus losing the piece and a good friend. Poor Carrot…

They kept going at it for what seemed like hours and about fifteen headaches; but in reality, it was only about thirty minutes and one huge headache. After a while Nappa's pieces had been narrowed down to five, while Goku had seven left.

"Check." Goku looks to Krillin to make sure he got it right. In response Krillin nods. Gohan cheers on his father. Vegeta gets mad at Nappa; and Nappa, he just sat there trying to find a way out of this "check".

"Nappa, move your king once to the left." Vegeta points out what he wants Nappa to do.

Nappa didn't respond.

Vegeta rolls his eyes and repeats. "Move your king to the left!"

Nappa sits there staring blankly at the board.

Vegeta was just about to tell him again…..when Nappa lost it. He quickly takes up all of the chess pieces and the board, shoves them all into his mouth, and consumes everything. Everyone else backs away, afraid that he is going to try to eat them. Vegeta, shocked and frustrated by the whole thing, punches Nappa on the head.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU! YOU JUST LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF THAT!"

"No I didn't! I won! See?" Nappa beams.

Sure enough he had only eaten half of the board, the half with most of his pieces on it. The part he didn't eat had Goku's king and a few of Nappa's pieces surrounding it so he was in check mate.

"But how….." is all Krillin and Gohan could mutter.

Goku stares at the board, then at Nappa, then back at the board, desperately attempting to figure out what had happened.

"HAHAHAHA! Way to go Nappa! I never thought you had it in you!" Vegeta turns to Goku, smirking, "Give it up Kakarrot. There's no way you can win."

"That's right. You're outnumbered three to one." Nappa laughs (how many times will he do this) happily at his sheer genius."

"But….Nappa….you ate your king, remember?"

Nappa stops short and faces Goku. "Yeah, so? What of it?"

"Well, if you lose your king then that means I win. You can't continue without your king. Right Krillin?" Goku looks over his shoulder towards his friend for confirmation.

"Well, yeah…..I mean the whole point of the game is to capture your opponents king. Since Nappa ate his…..I guess that's like suicide in chess….maybe…" Krillin backs away slowly, not taking his eyes off of an enraged Nappa, and an even more enraged Vegeta. Vegeta's death gaze slowly turned to the half-eaten board. His expression calmed noticably.

"No…it's a draw." Vegeta turned back to the bald man while gesturing to the board. "Kakarrot is in checkmate, see?"

"What? No, daddy can't have lost. Daddy you can find a way out of this can't you? There's no way you can lose to them." Gohan urged his father. However, Goku was too busy examining the chess board to even respond.

"C'mon Goku, let's go. It's a draw, I mean, at least you didn't lose." Krillin walked up to his friend. Just as he was about to reach him, Goku made a move. One space to the left to be exact.

Vegeta face darkened again. Everyone else was just amazed that someone like Goku could see something that they themselves missed.

"Nappa…."

Nappa gulped. "Ye..yes Vegeta." Again Nappa gulped, afraid to look at his companion, who was giving Nappa his signature death glare.

"I think it's time we said goodbye, Nappa."

And before anyone had time to to blink, Vegeta had tossed Nappa up from his chair and blown him up.

THE END :D

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWX**

I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot as much as I enjoyed writing what I wrote (Nizbel wrote most of it). Please review now that you have read, I'm sure Nizbel would be happy because she spent a little bit of time on it (and it too me so long to write it then she goes and ruins it…)

PLEASE review. Also read and review for my other story which doesn't currently have a name if you know what Chrono Trigger is. (Though you don't have to play the game to know what is going on) Thanks!

Veiana


End file.
